Regeneration
by XxInubabexX
Summary: Living as an Army brat isn't exactly the life she's wanted. Moving to Japan has been her biggest fear and her biggest salvation. ::Original Charaters with Inuyasha::
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha. Sadly. He is smexy. But I do own his son and all original characters. They are mine. -Hiss-

* * *

She didn't quite know what woke her, the screeching of her alarm clock or the loud clap of thunder that shook her windows. She jerked awake, eyes wide and wild. Her blonde hair settled over her shoulders as she looked around, the darkness in her room creeping towards her. She smacked her clock to shut it off and huddled in the corner of her bed, shaking. She hated it when it stormed like this. Lightening lit her room for a split second and she gasped and whimpered at the demons that haunted and followed her. Darkness engulfed her again and she scrambled to place her back to the wall, shoving her face in her knees. She glanced at her clock and thanked the God of Batteries, noting she would be late if she didn't get up and around soon. She couldn't move. She just stared at her floor as if it would swallow her if she put just one toe there. So, there she sat for nearly an hour before her lights flickered back on. She slowly pushed herself off the bed and braced herself. When she didn't immediately get sucked into the floor, she breathed a sigh of relief. Her feet flew across the carpet as she ran to the bathroom. She wasn't about to let her demons get her… and she really needed a shower, late or not.

She slammed the door behind her, running down her apartment steps. She looked around at the water puddles, the cloudy skies and the darkness. She shivered and hugged herself, rushing to the sidewalk to start on her way. Her pace was brisk, hastened and frightened. She sidestepped people on the street, eyes always moving. She made her way down the street, clenching her hand over her heart, head bowed. A clap of thunder grumbled overhead and she jerked up, eyes widened as she stumbled to a stop. She slowly lifted her head upwards, rain splattering against her cheeks. She inched her way toward a nearby tree. The rough bark grinded against her back through her uniform shirt. Her chest heaved as her bag clattered to the gravel next to her, nails automatically digging into the trunk.

Eyes followed her as they passed, but no one dared to stop. No one dared to help this strange, foreign girl. Her bangs fell from behind her ears, hiding the left side of her face. Rain plastered her clothes to her skin and a shiver ran up her spine. She watched feet and legs walk past, trying to keep her mind off the rain. '_It's just rain… you'll be okay… it's not gonna happen again…_' The limbs blurred into one motion, but one pair stood out in distinction. She blinked. '_Oh… they're not moving…_' She slowly lifted her hair, blinking rain from her eyes. Green met gold as her mouth slacked into a small 'o'. He was a god in a uniform. His black hair hung limply down his back, wet and shining from the rain. His bangs clung to his forehead, most of it hanging in his golden eyes. His stare made her shiver. Her body slowly started to relax under his gaze. Somehow, those eyes were oddly familiar and soothing, but she couldn't remember such strangely colored eyes. She gasped and pressed further against the rough, biting bark. She hadn't seen him move. He was standing inches from her, staring at her with that soul-searching gaze.

His eyes dropped and she looked down at herself. The rain had soaked her uniform, the white top clinging to her curves. Her face flushed and she quickly crossed her arms over her chest. She heard rustling over the rain and felt a weight on her shoulders. She looked up and saw the dark fabric of his uniform jacket around her. She gripped the edges and pulled it tighter around her. She lifted her eyes further and looked at his lips as they moved, "C'mon…" His hand settled at the small of her back and gently urged her forward. She hesitated before falling into step with the mysterious boy. She looked up at him through her lashes. '_Why is he doing this?_' A loud clap of thunder had shivers crawling down her spine and had her jumping closer to him, shoving her face in his side. He stopped and looked down at her, eyebrows drawn together. She shivered at his touch as he rubbed his thumb over her shoulder, "Hey… you're okay, and nothing's going to get you… I won't let it get you…"

Her mind reeled. '_Why are you clinging to this stranger? Yeah, he's wearing your school uniform, but that doesn't make it okay…_'

'_There's just something about him, though…_'

'_Just be careful… it could happen again…_' She shook again and his grip on her tightened, "It's alright. We're almost there…" She nodded and pushed herself forward. '_He's being so kind… he makes me feel safe._'

"Here we are." She looked up as they quickly walked up the steps of the school. Teachers stood at the door with umbrellas and carts of towels. The strange boy grabbed towels for them and gently tugged her inside. He pulled the heavy winter jacket from her shoulders and started shaking it out. She gripped the fluffy towel in her hands as she watched him. She stared at the muscles under his skin work as he forcibly dried off his jacket. The crack it made jerked her from her stupor and she towel dried her hair. She heard water splashing on the floor and glanced up to see him wringing out his long hair. She tore her eyes away from him, looking around at the other students. She noticed the more dry girls had changed into what looked like a school jogging suit. She was about to turn round and thank her "rescuer" before a shrill screeching rang in her ears, "Eiji! Stop it!" A boisterous laugh reverberated in the halls. It seemed as if everyone heaved a sigh all at once before a boy muttered, "Damn Eiji and his perverted antics…" She heard chuckling and she noticed it was from her "knight in shining armor". Her eyebrows slowly rose and he flashed a smirk her way.

Her cheeks colored and her legs felt like jello. It took all she could to keep herself from falling to a pile of goo, "Well… I'll introduce you to Eiji later." His hand migrated back to the small of her back and she jumped at the sudden contact. He let his hand slowly fall away and he half smiled, "Sorry." She shook her head, "I-it's okay…" His eyebrows shot up and he laughed, moving forward, "Hey, I though you were mute or something!" Her face flushed and she shuffled after him, "That's a rather rude assumption. My vocal chords work just fine, thank you."

"Ooh, touchy, aren't we?" He smirked back at her, eyebrows bouncing. She wrinkled her nose at him, "Only when it comes to rude strangers." Her arms folded across her chest as he huffed, "I have been everything BUT rude to you." She snorted and tossed her head to the side, "Whatever." He let out a dry 'keh' before facing forward again. She smirked before her face fell. '_Why am I talking to him…? I don't even know his name. I'm falling for the pretty face again…_' She bowed her head and didn't notice the questioning look the boy gave her.

He waited outside the dressing room, sighing. When they had gotten to the gym, she hadn't even looked at him as the P.E. instructor ushered her to the back. He ruffled his now dry bangs and blew them from out of his eyes. Why did he even give a damn about this girl? What made her special out of all the other hundreds of girls that were freezing? He tipped his head back, staring at the ceiling fixtures. It was her expression. Her expression had broken his heart. The pure fear and terror in her eyes had ripped his soul to shreds. He had wanted to cry and hold her in his arms at the same time. Her eyes held a dark secret and he wanted to know what it was. He wanted to keep her safe.

His eyes slid to the side when he felt a tug at his shirt sleeve. He completely turned his head to her as he looked her over. Her eyes were downcast and her hands were folded in front of her. Her shy stance sent a smile traveling across his features. He tapped her shoulder and moved away from the wall he was leaning against. He made a humming noise in the back of the throat as if he was really thinking about the way the jogging suit clung to her curves, showing off her slender waist and ample – no. He mentally shook his head. No thinking about that now.

A blush crept across her face as she watching him look her over, "Take a picture…" He blinked at her, "… huh?"

"It'll last longer." He blinked at her before his face broke into a grin, "Oh, ha ha. Very funny." She smiled shyly, "I thought so, too." She cleared her throat and stuck out her hand, "I'm Amy." He smiled and lightly gripped her hand, "Kane."


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I do not own Inuyasha but I do own his son and all original characters.

* * *

Amy sighed, resting her head on her hand. The constant droning of the teacher nearly had her drooling on herself. Her head slipped from her hand and she jerked up, eyes wide. She slowly ducked back down. '_Nearly made a scene there…_' The bell rang and she sighed in relief. '_Lunch. Finally._' She stood with the rest of the class, bowed, thanked and jetted out of there. She rushed to her locker, shoved her books in and growled at herself. '_Forgot my lunch…_' She pulled her wallet out of her bag, slamming her locker shut, "What's got your panties in a twist?" She whipped her head around and rolled her eyes at Kane, "Forgot my lunch, that's all." His eyebrow raised and he followed her as she stalked away, "Do you have money?" She snorted, "Of course, I do. I, at least, always remember my wallet." Kane fell into step with her, his hands folded behind his head, "Uh-huh… so… what are you going to eat?" She blinked, "I-I'm sure I'll find something…" They passed a window and Kane raised his brows farther, nodding his head to the window, "In that?" Amy looked and she blinked widely at the fierce angle the trees were bent from the force of the wind and rain, "…… dang it…" Kane snickered and lightly gripped her upper arm, despite her jump of surprise, "C'mon. My mom made me plenty."

"I… uh… but…" She stuttered as she stumbled after him. He snorted and loosened his grip but didn't let her go, "Just shut up and let me feed you." Her nose wrinkled and she jerked out of his grip, "I think I can manage." He jerked to a stop and looked back at her, eyes half lidded, "Amy… I doubt you're going to go outside…" She huffed and drew herself up, "And why wouldn't I?!" A loud clap of thunder sent her squeaking and skittering to him, burying her face in his chest. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "That's why…" She looked up, half heartedly glaring at him, "Oh, shut up."

"Kane!" Amy looked over her shoulder, "You sly dog, how could you keep such a beautiful girl from me?" Kane chuckled but tightened his grip on her, "Eiji, the girls love you, I'm sure you could find someone else." Amy blinked and slowly turned around so she could face the newcomer. Kane didn't let her go far. He practically crushed her to his chest as she surveyed his friend. His brown hair was shaggy and hung in his face, curling at the ends. He flicked his head to the side every now and then to get the chunks of hair out of his face. He was slightly shorter than Kane, probably around 5'11 with Kane at a solid 6' even. Eiji's frame was slightly smaller and he was more polished in his style while Kane was more punkish.

Amy smiled and stuck out her hand, "Hi. I'm Amy." Eiji flashed a rather charming smile and took her hand. He brushed his lips across her knuckles and her face went red. She heard what could have been a growl from Kane as his grip tightened on her hip. She looked back at him, eyebrow raised only to be met by a golden glare. She slowly withdrew her hand and turned back to Eiji, smiling, "It's very nice to meet you, Amy. I'm Eiji."

"Your reputation precedes you." His smile widened and he lifted his eyes to Kane, eyebrows bouncing, "Hear that Kane? My reputation precedes me." Kane growled again and snorted, gently jerking her hand from Eiji's grip, "Yeah. I heard. We were actually about to eat…" Amy turned her eyes up to Kane, looking through her lashes, "Is Eiji eating with us…?" Eiji smiled, "I think I can eat with you guys…" Kane snorted, "Whatever." He turned Amy around and pushed her to a walk, "C'mon, pervert." Eiji plastered on a smile, traipsing after them, "Oh, I'm coming."

Kane glared over the table at his enemy. His gaze was smoldering. He imagined himself blowing his head off with a twelve gauge. But that wouldn't do him justice. He could break him… just one twist of the wrist… it would be so easy… and she was FLIRTING with him. He snorted, sinking his teeth into his sandwich. What did he care? It wasn't like they were dating or anything… this WAS the first day they even MET, let alone talk… much. He glanced over at the two. His lip curled into a snarl. Eiji was doing all the talking, letting the poor girl flush in embarrassment. He dropped his sandwich back on the table and wrapped everything back up. He wasn't one to walk away from food, but for some reason, he really wasn't that hungry. He looked up and he stared at her. She giggled. No, she was laughing. He glared at Eiji, who was cracking a joke, laughing with her.

He abruptly stood, his chair making a loud screeching noise on the hardwood floor. Amy let out a squeak, jumping. Eiji coolly looked up, raising an eyebrow, "Something wrong, Kane?" Kane grabbed his trash in a fist and stalked away. Amy stared after him before quickly gathering her garbage, muttering an apology to Eiji, "Sorry… gotta go… see you later." She jumped to her feet and shuffled after Kane's retreating back, "Kane! Wait!" Eiji sat there, smirking, "This should be interesting…"

Kane threw his trash in the can, without even stopping. He heard her. Oh, he did, but he really didn't feel like waiting for her. "Kane! Stop! Hold on a minute!" He took long strides off, huffing. She followed suit, dropping her trash and shuffled after him, "Kane! Wait! What are you--!" She jerked to a stop, her hands rising to her chest. He had whirled around, his face inches from hers. His eyes were narrowed and he looked about to burst. She gulped at the anger in his eyes and shook, "K-Kane…?" He snarled, grabbing her forearms, "What is your problem?! How could you flirt with him like that?!" Her eyes widened further and she whispered out, "Flirt…?"

"Yes! Flirting! Do you even know what he wants from you? Do you realize he's just going to use you?!" Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes, her fingers curling into fists, "But… I was just-"

"Leading him on, that's what!" Her breath came out ragged, tears spilling down her cheeks. Kane's eyes widened, mouth gaping open, "Amy… d-don't cry…" He drew her into his arms, laying his cheek across the top of her head, "I'm sorry… please don't cry. Don't do that…" Her hands gripped onto the fabric of his shirt as she sobbed into his chest, "Please stop… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you…" He brushed his lips across her forehead as he carefully picked her up, backing up until his back hit a wall. He slid down the wall, pulling her into his lap. He whispered in her ear, rubbed her back, and did anything he thought would calm her down.

'Why would he think something like that…? I just wanted to make friends! Why is he being so inconsiderate?' She was sobbing so hard that Kane thought she would break. His arms tightened around her shoulders, pulling her even closer. He was about to lose his mind. Every sob she choked out tore a little piece of his heart away. He looked down at her and placed a finger under her chin. He slowly lifted her flushed face up. The wedge in his heart delved deeper when he saw her eyes. The sadness and the tears were a combination he couldn't resist. He slowly leaned forward, ghosting his lips over hers. Her eyes flashed open wide, staring at his lashes. She trembled slightly, his breath warm on her skin. Her grip tightened in his shirt.

Instincts took over as he pressed his lips on hers. Her eyes jerked wide as she gasped against his mouth. He briefly took advantage and slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her flush against him. She whimpered pulling away, "Kane… d-don't…" She squeezed her eyes shut, memories coming at her in a rush. Tears leaked from between her lids as she scrambled away, "D-don't touch m-me…"

"Amy… what's wrong?" Her back hit the opposite wall and she opened her eyes, a mix of emotions swirling in her eyes. She stared at him with fear and sadness, confusion and lust. Kane let out a small snarl, "Amy! What the fuck?!"

"Kane… help me…" He scrambled over to her, gripping her forearms. He searched her face as it flitted between fear and wanting for him. His eyes swung from side to side, looking for other bodies before he tore his necklace from around his neck. _'It's the only thing I can think of!' _With a feral growl he pulled her collar from her shoulder and sank his teeth in the crook of her shoulder.


End file.
